Dressin' Up For Yu
by RiseNarukami
Summary: Rise helps Naoto dress up more like a girl when Yu calls her over to spend the night at his place. Naoto's POV.


Dressin' Up For Yu

Rise helps Naoto dress up more like a girl when Yu calls her over to spend the night at his place. Naoto's POV.

"Hey Naoto-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight."

I didn't expect to get a call from Senpai when I came home from work that day, and I wasn't sure exactly why he would ask in the first place but an offer like that, it was nice.

"Yeah I'll be there. Is there something you need help with?" I asked.

"No I don't need help with anything, I just want to see you." I blushed, I honestly didn't expect to hear something like that.

"Huh? O-Oh well okay, I'll be seeing you then. What time would be convenient for you?"

"Hm, 7PM will be good, I have to finish up some homework first. I'll see you later Naoto-chan."

Geeze, why did he have to call me Naoto-chan? That just made things even more embarrassing, I wasn't used to being called that. After the phone call, I was very unsure of what to do. I had no idea what to wear, there wasn't really any feminine clothes in my wardrobe. I didn't know if I should bring something or what he really wanted so that made things more difficult for me. But maybe it was okay to wear my usual clothes. Maybe I should have asked why he wanted me to come over. Not knowing is what vexed me. When it came to the fields of romance, I was completely clueless. I heaved a heavy sigh, this wasn't going to be easy for me.

I went to my closet and looked at all the clothes I owned, as I went through it I didn't see anything a girl would wear. Just what I expected. I knew Senpai accepted me for who I was and he didn't mind my attire but maybe it was time for a change. Maybe I wouldn't look so bad wearing a dress or a blouse.

After thinking about it, I thought that Senpai would appreciate my effort if I gave it a try. It doesn't have to be the prettiest outfit, it just has to look presentable, and I know I can do that.

I smiled in relief and decided to head for the kitchen to get something to eat before I went out. But before I could, my phone rang. My immediate thought was that it was from work. Fortunately, Rise-san was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Naoto-kun~! I heard about your date with Senpai!" she giggled cheerfully.

"Huh? H-How did you find out about that? I-I didn't tell anybody." I blushed, wondering if this whole thing was a good idea or not.

"I heard it from Senpai, he's been talking about you a lot lately. He really likes you! You're going right?" I could hear the enthusiasm in her voice, but honestly I didn't feel very comfortable that everyone knew of my going to his house tonight. I already knew that Rise-san had told everyone, when she gets excited like this, it's hard for her to keep quiet about it.

"Yeah I'm going. You don't have to make a big deal out of it, really." I sighed, it was a big deal actually.

"Aw don't say that, you know it is. You're aware that this is a date right? He's not just calling you over so you can watch Nanako or something."

That's what I thought. This is the first time I've been offered something like this by Senpai. Well, best of luck to me.

"But don't worry, I'm here to help you out. I'm coming over to your house right now, I have a bag of everything that you'll need!" she said in a buoyant tone. This could be trouble. I didn't want help, I could prepare for this on my own. I was fully capable of managing things like this, or maybe that's just what I convinced myself of.

Did I honestly know what I was doing?

"Rise-san, you really don't have to."

"Too late, I'll be there in a few minutes! You're going to love the outfits I've got for you. Seeya then! Bye!" she hung up before letting me respond.

It was absurd that she was coming over and trying to save the day for me, she probably thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it myself. That was actually upsetting. But I have to admit, she wasn't wrong for thinking that about me in the first place.

I decided to just accept her coming over, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, maybe she did have some outfits that would work for me.

Before I knew it, I got a knock at the door. I quickly opened it and there she was, Rise-san, with her heavy bag. She growled once she got in my house, mumbling something to herself.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so heavy! Geez. It's nice to see you Naoto-kun~!" she threw the bag down and hugged me close, I hugged back casually. I smelled something sweet on her body, it must have been her perfume, it was a bit too saccharine for me though. I hoped she wasn't going to put that on me.

"You didn't have to bring so much, Rise-san." I shook my head. I did appreciate how much she cared though.

"I know, but I wasn't sure what you'd pick so I wanted to bring a couple that I think you'd look great in." she chortled, letting me go quickly. "Let's get right to it, you only have about an hour, so let's head to your room~" she picked up the bag and started struggling again so I helped her lift it and take it to my room. Maybe I shouldn't have let her in, I didn't want to overdo this and seem desperate.

We went to my room and she immediately sat me down on a chair in front of my mirror.

"First, I think we should work on what outfit you'll be wearing." she smiled, looking through her bag.

"Nothing too flashy please, it needs to be something I can be comfortable wearing." I sighed again, removing my hat and placing it on my desk.

"Don't worry, I got some that you'll definitely like! This is something simple."

She pulled out a short sleeveless sapphire dress with blue frills at the bottom, the length was above the knees, and the top of it had to fit snugly on my breasts. There was no way I was going to wear that.

"Rise-san, that looks ridiculous. I'm not going to wear that. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable wearing a dress, I've never worn one. And what did I say about flashy? It's gonna look like I'm trying too hard." I shook my head. I started doubting that she would have anything that would suit me.

"Aw, but I really like this one! You would look so cute wearing it, Naoto-kun. Are you sure?" she pouted. "It shows cleavage too, guys love that! Don't you want to show Senpai how great these look in a dress?" she grabbed my breasts in both of her hands suddenly, I gasped loudly in surprise. What did she think she was doing? I froze up with embarrassment but it didn't take her long to pull her hands away, my cheeks were flushed with a florid color. It was just strange feeling her hands there- I was really insecure about them, and why did she have to be so spontaneous like that?

"Ah don't do that again." I said timidly.

"Hehe well I'm just saying, they're a good size so you should be proud of them." she laughed it off, and put the dress aside. "Anyway, how about this one?"

She pulled out a see through violet poncho, with a black tank top underneath it, and purple shorts with ripped edges that looked similar to a skirt. I shook my head and I couldn't even imagine myself wearing it.

"That's not going to work Rise-san, is there anything else you have?" I said, I was honestly starting to feel a bit irritated.

"Wow you're pretty picky. Well I have a few more. What do you think about this one?"

She pulled out a long-sleeved royal blue turtle neck, it was plain but it seemed to fit me. I wasn't looking for anything that was ostentatious, I thought keeping it simple was best. She took out a long ebony skirt with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it. I didn't find the skirt very appealing because that wasn't something I found myself wearing but it seemed like it made a decent match. She saw me deep in thought and broke the silence.

"You seem to like this one a lot, is this what you want?" she smiled and put the turtle neck in front of my chest.

"Yeah, that's the one I want. But did you bring any pants?"

"No sorry, I didn't bring any. I wanted you to get out of your comfort zone, show some skin! It doesn't hurt to!" she grinned. But it wasn't that easy. I was diffident about my figure, I wasn't comfortable in my own skin, that was the honest truth. But today I wanted to leave that all behind.

"I'll just wear the skirt, it's fine. I really appreciate your help Rise-san, it means a lot to me." I smiled at her, the help was nice and because I had such good friends, I was better when it came to accepting help.

"Great! I'm glad you think it's okay. Well, let's get you changed!"

"Let's? No thanks. Just wait outside the door and I'll be right out." I insisted, letting her wait outside of my room, and went back to the mirror. I slipped my clothes off and stood in front of the mirror. My body wasn't anything special to look at, it wasn't very curvy or captivating which is why I was able to pose as a boy. I felt so plain. But now wasn't the time to grouse, it was much more important to accept who I was, not to name every flaw of mine. I pulled the turtle neck over my body and slipped my feet into the skirt, I looked back at myself in the mirror. I didn't look repugnant. Actually, it looked fine. I smiled to myself, I was sure that Senpai would like it.

"Okay, you can come back in." I opened the door, and Rise skipped her way back in my room.

"Wow! You look great Naoto-kun! It was a good idea to keep it simple like you said." she smiled, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in front of the mirror again. "Senpai will love it." she giggled and my cheeks continued to glow.

"Now, it's time for the next part. You don't need much, so I just want to put some light makeup on you just so you look even cuter than you do now." she sat me back down and brought out some crimson blush and rosy lip gloss from her bag.

"I-I've never wore makeup before. It'll look okay right?" I was a bit reluctant about it, I wasn't very sure if I wanted it on or not because I always thought natural beauty was more important. Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah of course! You'll look great with it on, it adds a cute look to your outfit and everything so don't worry. I'm just putting on a little anyway." she reassured me and started applying the blush on both of my cheeks, adding a little just like she said.

"Okay now pucker up!" she demanded, and I did exactly as she said. She glided the lip gloss over my lips a couple of times and then told me to rub my lips together, I did so uncertainly. This was just all so different for me. When I looked up at my reflection, I saw a different person looking back at me. Was that really me? She looked like a fake to be perfectly honest.

She put the makeup away in her bag and searched through it for something else. I sighed, I looked at the mirror one more time and then back at my outfit.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea. I don't know if I want to go like this."

For some reason I didn't feel right. I felt like I was just playing pretend. I didn't feel like myself.

"Huh? What's wrong Naoto-kun? That might be your nerves speaking! I just needed to find that hair clip for you and then you'll be all ready." she looked at me with a positive smile.

"I know but what's the point? Let's face it, this isn't me. Senpai said he likes me the way I am. Why do I have to doll up in order to impress? This works for you, not me." I smiled weakly at her. If I was going to be with Senpai for the night, I wanted to feel like I was being true to myself. There wasn't any point to hide behind a mask, that would take away the importance of tonight.

"I get what you mean. I don't want you to go through with this if you don't feel comfortable doing so." she looked a little disappointed but it was for the best.

"I'm glad you understand, I really appreciate your help today though Rise-san. I know you went through a lot of trouble for me." I said serenely.

"I understand how you feel about the makeup but can you please keep the outfit? I bought that outfit for you today! And you look amazing with it on." she said, sounding choked up. She looked like she was about to cry. I suppose the outfit was fine, but the makeup had to go.

"I suppose, there's nothing wrong with it. Thank you for buying it for me, you really shouldn't have."

"Good, good! I was worried that you changed your mind about that too." she smiled and her eyes dried up almost immediately. I think it's safe to say that those were her crocodile tears.

"Don't worry, I'll wear it. Excuse me for a moment." I went into my bathroom real quick and grabbed a few wipes on the counter. I slid the wet wipe over my pink lips and then I cleaned my cheeks.

Once I got rid of all the makeup, I felt relieved. It didn't suit me very well. And if I was going to wear it someday, I wanted it to be when I could be comfortable with it. But today wasn't that day, and that was fine with me. Senpai accepted me for who I was, I just needed to do that for myself. I smiled back at myself. I wasn't looking at a stranger anymore. I felt so much better due to the fact that I wasn't being anyone else but me.

I rinsed my face to get rid of the remainder of the makeup.


End file.
